Ron and the Hunt for the Remote
by A True Weasley
Summary: Ron loses his remote and goes on a hunt to find it. R&R please. Slight H/G and R/Hr


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sighs* I do, however, own a rubber duck! SO HA!**

Ron sat extremely bored on the couch. He was watching TV, and nothing good was on.

He reached for the remote to change the channel, but he couldn't find it.

"Where's the remote?" he wondered aloud, getting up to look around the couch.

"Well that's odd," he said, "I can't find it."  
"Hmmm…."  
He paced around.

Then Mrs. Weasley burst in from the fireplace.

"Mum! I told you specifically not to come to my flat unless I tell you so!"  
"Oh Ronnie, I just need an egg! I'm making snicker doodles!"  
"I'm looking for the remote."  
"Oh yes…here it is…" Mrs. Weasley said, taking it out of one of her curlers.

She grabbed an egg and then flooed back to the Burrow.

"Mum! What about my remote?!" Ron shouted out.

He flooed over to the Burrow, and then he shouted, "WHERE'S MY REMOTE?!"  
"Good God Harry! Ron's lost his remote. AGAIN," Ginny said.

"Ooh you're going to get it…" Ron said angrily, storming up to Ginny.

"So you think you can beat me up, eh?" Ginny said, standing up.

"Hey! You get away from my wife!" Harry shouted, jumping in between Ginny and Ron.

"I just want the bloody remote!" Ron said.

"Ron, when you lose the remote, it's usually your fault," Hermione said, coming into the room.

"Just gimme the remote!" Ron whined.

"Ron, there are so many other things you can do besides watch TV."  
"But I just want the remote so I can prevent this from happening again!"  
"You guys still bicker like we're back in school…." Ginny said.

"…except for the difference is this time around you're engaged," Harry finished.

Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen, "This is a rather large cookie!"  
Ron ran over, and he realized his remote was in there.

"Well, I'm flooing over to Andromeda's to give her the cookies."  
"Tell Teddy we said hi," Harry called out from the kitchen.

Ginny then slapped her hand down and the table and exclaimed, "James Sirius!"  
"Jim Bob!" Harry responded back.

"What?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Jim Bob is such a weird name! And Bob is short for Robert! So that's like…Jim Robert!"  
"James Sirius?"  
"JAMES SIRIUS!" Ginny hollered.

"…Jim Bob…"

"James Sirius, I win!"  
Ron shook his head and realized that Molly had the remote in that cookie.

He dashed to the fireplace and flooed over to Andromeda's, only to see her leaving.

"No!" he shouted, dashing to follow her.

She got on a bus, and he chased after her.

Then a man grabbed him and said, "There's a bomb on the bus. If the bus goes over fifty miles, the bomb is activated. If the bus goes under fifty miles, it will explode. Whaddya do. Whaddya do?!"

"I don't know, I just want the remote!"  
The guy looked confused.

"Andromeda!" he shouted, but she completely ignored him.

She then got off, and he chased after her.

Andromeda walked to an apartment building and went in.

Ron staggered after her.

"Remote!" he shouted, bursting through the doors.

Andromeda was going into the elevator, and Ron dashed in next to her.

He reached over to grab the huge cookie but then the door dinged and he ran out.

He dashed after her, remembering how Snapette had his own elevator.

She knocked on a door, and he got locked out.

"Nooo!" he groaned.

Andromeda came back out and he managed to slip in.

He heard a flush of the toilet, and his first thought was, "THE REMOTE!! NOO!!!"  
So he ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door.

"Your dog just fell out of the window, miss!" he said.

Then a gruff looking man opened the door.

"Oh-sorry, uh, wrong apartment…"  
He ran out and was back on the street with no idea where the heck he was.

"I should probably just go buy another remote, but that would be too easy, I wanna show Hermione I can find our remote…"

Ron walked down the street, completely unsure of what to do. But then he approached a TV store, and he was left with one question:  
Should I go in and buy a remote?  
He decided to, but only too fool Hermione.  
So he bought the remote, and he turned down a dark alley and Apparated back to the Burrow.

"I found it!" he cried as he came in.

"James Sirius, fine you win! Gosh, why are you so difficult?!" Harry shouted.

"Look, Ron's found the remote!" Ginny replied.

Hermione motioned for Ron to come closer.

"What?" he asked.

"I know that's not the real remote."  
"W-what-"  
"Ron," she said, into his ear, "I have one word for you: Accio."  
Ron's jaw dropped. After all that, he could've just accio'd it!  
He sighed.

"You're stupid Ron," Ginny giggled.

"Harry's stupid," Ron said, "I mean, Jim Bob? Really Harry?"

"Hey, Jim Robert is a cool name!"  
"It makes no sense! James Sirius is better!"  
"Fine! Fine! You win!"  
"I can't believe I missed all those TV shows…"  
Hermione sighed.

"I _missed_ all those TV shows looking for the _stupid remote_!" Ron said.

"Who cares?!" everyone shouted back.

"Well, at least I can watch some TV now…" Ron said turning it on.

"Hey! Hermione, our remote doesn't work!"

**Whoooahhh! That was long! Are you guys HAPPEH?! :D Okay, sooo reviews are nice…**

**Oh yes. VanessaWolfeHybrid and I had a conversation about this story. It was long, random, and awesome. But that's how it usually is.**


End file.
